


Your Love Is My Love

by Havenlystarrs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenlystarrs/pseuds/Havenlystarrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt Hummel's son, Kurt has been missing for 8 years.  Has Kurt been found at Sectionals? Or is it someone that just looks like Kurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything...this work is just fiction..

Chapter 1

 

It was a nerve racking day for the New Direction as they were competing for Sectionals.  Finn was extremely nervous as Coach Sylvester was a celebrity judge at the competition.  Finn was looking around the auditorium as they waited for the competition to begin.

“Finn, we just need to relax and sing our hearts out,” Rachel told him.

“Yeah, I know but I’m just worried because my parents will be here and I don't want to disappoint them.” Finn told her.

“It’ll be fine, you’ll see!” Rachel told him.

Finn was looking at the next section of seats across from him, when he noticed a familiar face.  He was wondering where he knew that face from.  He noticed the boy was very pale with brown hair, and he was wearing a uniform.  Finn just kept staring at the boy.

“Who are you looking at? Rachel asked him.

“That boy looks familiar, like I’ve seen him somewhere. I just can’t remember from where.” Finn told Rachel frustrated.

“Hmm…you are right.  He does look familiar.” Rachel informed him.

The competition was getting ready to start as the Emcee was welcoming everyone.  Finn’s cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from his mom.

**Good Luck, Honey! We are here for you! ~ Mom**

Finn smiled at the text when he noticed his mom’s picture on his phone.  It was a missing person’s flyer.  The missing person was Burt’s son, Kurt.  Kurt disappeared 8 years ago. He looked at the picture and then at the familiar looking boy.

WHAT!?!? That looks like Kurt! Finn thought to himself.

“Rachel! Look!” Finn almost yelled at her.

“What Finn! What’s wrong?” She asked him worriedly.

“Look at the picture and at the boy! That’s Kurt!” He told her.

“Let me see!” She told him quickly.

Rachel took the phone from him and zoomed on the picture.  She glanced at the boy and at the picture.  It did look like Kurt but she couldn’t see the boy’s eyes to make sure.

“Finn! It does look like Kurt but I can’t say for sure.” She told him.

“I don’t care, Rachel! I have to tell Dad! He needs to know! I promised if I ever see someone that resembles Kurt I would tell him.” Finn told her.

“Well do it now before the competition starts.” She told him. 

Finn quickly called his mom.

* * *

“Mom!” he yelled as soon as she answered the phone.

“What’s wrong, Finn? Did something happen?” she quickly asked him worriedly.

“There’s a boy here that looks like Dad’s son, Kurt! I mean really looks like him, Mom!” He told her excitedly.

“What?! Where exactly did you see him?” She asked him quickly.

“He’s sitting across from my seat wearing a uniform!” he informed her.

“Finn, meet us in the lobby so we can see and make sure it is Kurt!” she told him.

“Okay, see you in a few.” Finn quickly told her and hung up the phone.

“Rachel, I have to meet my mom and Burt in the lobby.  I’ll be right back.” He told her as he got up and walked up the aisle.

* * *

Finn went thru the door looking for his mom as he paced in front of the door.  He looked up when he heard his mom yell, “Finn!”

Burt was looking around as he and Carole walked to their seats at the Sectional competition that her son, Finn was competing in.  He was always searching for his missing son, Kurt.  He had to find his only child and he would stop at nothing to see him again.  He lived in hope of seeing his precious child again.

Kurt’s disappearance almost killed him but he knew he had to find strength to find him and bring him home again.  Kurt disappeared at his mother’s, Katherine Elizabeth’s funeral, stolen on the worst day of their lives.  One moment Kurt was clinging to his hand and the next moment he was gone.  Burt was devastate but he needs to focus on the here & now and not the past.

* * *

As Burt sat on his seat, Carole pulled out her cellphone and told him, “I’m just going to text Finn.”

“Tell him I said good luck, Carole”, Burt told her.

“I will honey.” She told him.

As always whenever he was in a crowded place, he looked around hoping to see his son.  He was looking around when he heard Carole’s phone ring.

“It’s Finn.” She told him

“Is something wrong? Is he nervous?” Burt asked her.

Burt could only hear Carole’s side of the conversation but he was so nervous thinking something happened to Finn.  He couldn’t handle if something happened to him.

“Burt, we have to go!” Carole informed him breaking thru his thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Carole? Did something happen to Finn? Is he okay?” He quickly asked her as he got up and walked up the aisle.

“Finn thinks he’s seen Kurt! He says he is wearing a uniform and sitting near him.” She told him hurriedly as she practically ran up the aisle.  “He’s meeting us in the lobby so we can see for ourselves.”

I need to relax and stay calm! It may not be my son! Just relax! Burt thought to himself, as he quickly looked around for Finn in the lobby.  As he spotted him, Carole yelled, “Finn!”

* * *

Finn glanced up and ran to his mom and Burt. “He looks like the new flyer, Burt! The one you just got done! The one that shows what he looks like now.” He told his mom and Burt excitedly.  “Come on! You need to see for yourselves!”

Burt calmly told them, “We need to go and take a look without scaring him! Remember it may not be him!” Burt didn’t want to get his hopes up again.  Too many leads with sightings on his son, has taught Burt to take it slow and be calm.

“Finn, lead us to him.” Burt ordered him quietly.

Finn opened the door and walked down the aisle.  He walked quickly but calmly to the boy.  He looked at the boy and seeing for the first time, his unusual eyes.

“Hey!” Finn told the boy.  “My name is Finn. Are you competing today?”

The boy nervously looked at him and shyly smiled.  “OH…hello.  Yes we are competing today.  We are the Warblers.”  The boy sitting next to the pale boy glanced at Finn.  “My name is Wes.  Is there a problem, Finn?” Wes asked him confused why someone would come up to them.

As Finn was getting ready to answer Wes, his mom and Burt finally caught up to him and stood next to him and looked at the boy.

“K-K-Kurt is that you? It’s Dad!” Burt asked the pale boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The pale boy looked around him to see who they were referring to. He noticed they were all looking at him. The man, a woman and a tall teenage boy were apparently looking and talking to him.  
“My name is Curtis. I don’t know any of you.” The pale boy told them.  
“No, you are my son, Kurt! He’s been missing for 8 years now! I know it! You are him!” The man told Curtis.  
“Sir, I believe you are mistaken. This is clearly a case of mistaken identity.” Wes informed the man.  
“I am not mistaken! This is my missing son!” Burt yelled.  
“Honey, please calm down! Remember your heart! We’ll get this resolved!” the woman told the man.  
“Excuse me, but you are disturbing the people that are trying to hear the Emcee. I’m going to have to ask you to leave or I’ll be forced to call security.” The usher told the group.  
“By all means, call security, call the police, and call the FBI! This is my son that has been missing for 8 years! I am not leaving here!” The man yelled at the usher. The usher quickly walked away to call for help.  
Curtis looked at his friends, showing that he was scared and worried. His friends showed he wasn’t the only one feeling scared.   
“Curtis, please go and sit next to Blaine and Sebastian. I don’t want you near these people. I’ll handle everything. Just relax. We have a competition to win.” Wes whispered to Curtis.  
Curtis nodded his head and got up to move. The man was alarmed that Curtis got up to leave.  
“Kurt, where are you going?” the man asked Curtis.  
“Curtis, just go. I’ll handle this.” Wes told him. Curtis walked away with a sigh of relief and sat down next to his best friend and boyfriend.  
“Sir, we have to perform in a little bit and I don’t want my countertenor to be scared and nervous because a man is yelling at him.” Wes informed the man. “From what I gather, your son Kurt has been missing for 8 years and you believe Curtis is your son. Do I understand this correctly?”  
“Curtis probably bares a strong resemblance to your son,” David told the man.   
The man laughed at the boys and told them. “You said a strong resemblance? No boys, he is my son. I recognize those eyes anywhere. He has his mother’s eyes.”  
Wes and David looked at each other wondering if the man was crazy or telling the truth.

 

Burt felt so alive! He had found his son! He wanted to yell and laugh and cry all at once. Instead he contained himself and looked at his son. Carole hugged him and whispered, “Burt it’s really him!”  
“I know, Carole. He looks the same only older.” Burt whispered back to her as he hugged her back. He looked at Finn and told him, “Come here, Finn.”  
Finn walked to Burt and was grabbed into a hug. “Thank you, Finn for finding him!” Burt whispered emotionally to him.  
“I can’t believe we finally found him, Dad.” Finn whispered back.  
Security and the police had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the security and the police officers walked down the aisle, Burt was pulling out his wallet that contained the most recent missing flyer of his son. He knew that he would need this to prove that he found his missing son.

“Folks, what seems to be the problem? You are disturbing everyone from enjoying the show.” The officer told Burt.  
Burt went on to mention all the details that had occurred in the last 20 minutes. He showed the officer the flyer and indicated to where his son was sitting. The officer looked at the flyer and at Curtis. He motion for Curtis to come to him.

Curtis slowly got up and walked to the officer. He glanced back at Blaine and Sebastian nervously. There has to be a logical explanation. I know who I am and I’m not Kurt, Curtis thought to himself as he got neared the group in the aisle.

“Son, can you tell me your name?” the officer asked Curtis.

“My name is Curtis –“Curtis was interrupted by the arrival of his adopted parents.

“Curtis! Are you okay? Blaine texted us saying something was going on regarding you and the police?” said Curtis’ Dad. As he made sure Curtis was not harm in any way. His wife, Stephanie was making sure Blaine and the Warblers were sitting in their seats.

“Dad, this man says I’m his missing son, Kurt” cried Curtis as he hugged his adopted dad. “I’m scared, Dad.”

“Curtis, don’t be scared. You’ll see this is just a misunderstanding. Go and sit down next to Blaine, son.” His dad told him. Curtis looked at his dad and nodded his head. Dad will fix everything, thought Curtis. He was so grateful to his adopted parents for accepting and loving him so much. He was definitely Dad’s favorite as his baby brother was his mom’s.

Curtis hugged his mom on the way to sit next to Blaine. He looked back and noticed his dad was really tense and upset. His mom smiled to him and told him “Honey, it’ll be fine.”  
As Curtis sat in his seat, his brother Blaine looked at him with sad puppy eyes. His baby brother looked like he was about to cry, Curtis quickly gathered the trembling boy in a hug.

“Please don’t be mad. I had to tell Mom & Dad” Blaine told him, “I was scared. I’m sorry.”

“We’re brothers, there’s nothing to be sorry about. Dad will handle everything.” Curtis reassured his brother.

 

Meanwhile, Burt was glaring at the man hugging his son. Who does this son of bitch think he is hugging my son! That’s my son! WAIT!! Did Kurt just call him DAD! .Burt thought to himself. He took a step forward but the officer stopped him. “You need to stay calm and relax. We’ll get to the bottom of this.” The officer informed Burt.

“You better because I want that son of a bitch in jail for kidnapping my son!” Burt told the officer. “Like I said remain calm!” the officer reminded Burt.

“Finn, go and sit down with your friends, please,” said Carole.

“Mom! I--!” Finn said.

“NOW! Finn! This is not an easy fix and I think the competition is being canceled. You need to find out for sure. So go and see Mr. Schuester, while we handle this.” His mom said to him. “I’ll come and tell you what is going on, okay?”

Finn walked back to his seat and looked back to see the man that hugged Kurt stand next to the police officer. “If looks could kill, we will all be dead. That man looks like he wants to kill someone!” though Finn.

“My name is Michael Anderson; this is my wife, Stephanie. I want to know why you are interrogating and harassing my underage child,” Michael said lividly at the group in the aisle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn walked across the aisle as Mr. Schuester was announcing the competition was canceled due to a judge being ill. He felt so relieved because he wanted support his family especially since Burt was like a father to him. He remembered the day he meet Burt at the park when he was 10 and he explained to him what stranger danger meant. Burt explained to him about his missing son and how he disappeared on the worst day of his life. He remembered how his mom cried when he told them what happened that day. He sighed. He noticed his friends getting up from their seats and started to walk up the aisle as they passed him; Puck grabbed him his arm and said, “Bro, we need to talk.”

Finn knew that they wanted to know what is going on, some of them didn’t know about Kurt. He knew he would have to tell them and make them understand what this meant to his family, especially Burt. As they got to the lobby, everyone gathered around him and started asking questions.

“Finn, is it him?” cried Rachel.

“Bro, what’s going on?” asked Puck.

“Tell us, Franken teen!” said Santana.

“White Boy, what’s up with the popo?” asked Mercedes.

“Quiet!” yelled Finn. He took a big breathe and let it out. “I’ll tell you everything but stop asking questions and no interrupting! Got it?” He looked at his friends and Mr. Schue. “It’s a long story but this is what Burt told me when I found out that he had a child. This is how he told me the story.”

Burt’s Point-of-View

I was a very lucky man. I married my childhood sweetheart, the love of my life, my soul mate, Katherine Elizabeth and had a wonderful son, that looked so much like his mother it was uncanny, Kurt. Katie and I were talking about expanding our family since Kurt recently turned 5. Everything was moving along extremely well. I finished paying off their mortgage on their home and recently opened a second garage in Westerville. 

As I glanced at my son, he was so delicate looking, that I knew I would have to toughen him up before he started kindergarten. That is why I told Katie that I wanted Kurt to spend more time with me at the garage. I explained that he needed to toughen up a bit especially since we both suspect Kurt may be gay. He really likes tea parties, clothes, music and playing with his power ranger dolls. He spends more time with Brittany than with Artie. Katie thought I was being a homophobe but I explained to her that I want to make sure he can handle anything that comes his way that is why he has been taking martial arts and gymnastics since he was 3. I want him to be able to defend himself.

“Daddy, when will mommy be here?” asked Kurt.

“As soon as she is done with the doctor, buddy. It shouldn’t be much longer, kiddo. Maybe we’ll have some pizza tonight.” I told him.

“PIZZA!” yelled Kurt. I had to smile, he sure loves his pizza. I looked at the clock and wondered how much longer Katie will be. Her appointment was at 11 am and it was now 4 and she still wasn’t back or had called me. I have to admit I was getting worried now. I was thinking of calling her doctor, when I noticed her car was in the parking lot.

“Kiddo, I’ll be right back. I’m going outside for a second. Just sit there and play on your DS, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Kurt said with a smile as he quickly took out the game system from his backpack. 

I quickly walked out of the office and walked to Katie’s car. I looked through the window and I could see Katie hunched down, sobbing her heart out. I open the door and gathered Katie in a hug.

“Honey, what’s wrong? What happened? Did something happen to you? Baby, talk to me!” I practically yelled at her. If someone had laid their hands on her, they were died. No ands, ifs or buts about that. Dead!

“B-Burt! P-Please calm down!” Katie said with a stutter. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds as I looked her over to make sure she wasn’t bleeding or anything. “I got my test results back today. It’s not good news, Burt. I may have cancer.”

I’m shock! How can this be happening to us? Katie had been feeling unwell for a couple of months but we just thought she needed vitamins or something easy. I never thought it something serious. I have to be strong for my family, but my heart was petrified with fear that I could lose the love of my life.

“Cancer?!? What kind? How serious? What stage?” I asked 

“They found a tumor in my pancreas. I have to get it biopsy next week. There is a 50% chance it may not be nothing at all. But if it is cancer, it’s usually terminal by the time it’s diagnosed.”

“You’ll beat this, love, if it is cancer. First, we need to find the best oncologist in Ohio. We need to do everything together to get you well, baby. We can do this. I’m scared and I know you are too but honey, we’ll get thru this. Believe in that.” I gave her a kiss on the forehead, my trademark for everything unsaid from I’ll always be there to I’ll protect you to I love you. 

“As long as I have you, Burt and Kurt, I’ll fight to be here with you. But I’m so scared.”

“I am as well, baby. We need to table this until we know what’s going on. Let’s go home, eat relax and watch a movie and cuddle tonight. Tomorrow, we’ll deal with this head on.” I told her giving her my very best sad, puppy eyes. She laughed at me.

“Only you, love, can make me laugh with those eyes of yours and using the excuse of a movie just to cuddle. “ Katie said with a slight smile. “It sounds like a plan, love. One last thing, I don’t want anyone to know just yet, especially Kurt. I want to forget about it for tonight. It’ll be there in the morning. Right now, I just need you and Kurt to cuddle with.”

“Let’s go get Kurt, so we can go home.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Curtis sat next to his brother and his best friend, Sebastian, he was trying to stay calm and relax. Unfortunately, it wasn’t working. He kept thinking about what was going on at the end of the row between his parents and the officers. He started to panic and breathe a little bit faster. “Relax and breathe slowly. Nice and slow. Easy does it”, he thought to himself. Unfortunately, his body wasn’t listening to his mind. His right hand was grabbed and held on tight to a chest. He felt it move softly as the person breathed in and out.

“Curtis, breathe nice and slow. Breathe when I do, nice and slow.” Sebastian told him softly. “Don’t think about anything but the feel of my chest as it slowly inhales and exhales. Nice and slow, Curtis.”

Curtis looked at Sebastian’s green eyes in panic but seeing his eyes remain calm, relaxed him. He tried to slow his breathing to match Sebastian but it was too hard. He closed his eyes to try and relax. Sebastian noticed Curtis closing his eyes; he quickly looked over Curtis’ shoulders at Blaine’s eyes in a panic. 

 

Blaine turned to ask a question, when he noticed that Curtis was having trouble breathing. He started to panic as Sebastian indicated they need the inhaler. He quickly checked his pockets for Curtis’ inhaler. “Where is it?” he thought to himself in a panic. He shrugged his shoulders to tell Sebastian he didn’t have it.

“Where is your inhaler?” Sebastian quietly asked Curtis. He quickly went thru Curtis’ pockets to see if he had it. “Blaine, go and see if your mom has one with her.”

Blaine got up in a hurry and walked down the row to where his parents were at. He didn’t even apologize as he stepped on people’s feet. He heard a lot of “Hey! Watch it” but didn’t care. He needed to reach his parents.

“Mom, do you have an inhaler? We can’t find it and Curtis is having an attack!” he practically yelled at his mom in a panic. His mom and dad looked at him with panic in their faces.

 

Finn took a deep, shaky breathe as he retold the struggle with the decision of doing chemotherapy or not. He explained to them that Katherine decided against chemo since the cancer had already spread and the doctor told them it was terminal. She only had months if not weeks left to live. He explained she wanted to be functioning and to spend as much time with her family. He sighed and said, “This next part is really hard for me to tell you. It makes Burt look like a really bad guy here. But I got to know him and he really is a caring and loving guy. So, please don’t think of him in a negative way.” 

Finn explained that Katherine’s death devastated Burt. He was grieving so bad he couldn't stand the sight of Kurt.

Burt’s Point-of-View

I sat on my couch and I glanced at Sarah, my Katie’s sister, and tried to get the courage to tell her what I want to do. I feel like I’m falling apart and losing the will to live. I need to be strong but seeing Kurt’s face is not helping me. I feel the pain of losing her more every time I see him. I can’t handle it anymore.

“Sarah, you need to take Kurt with you. I can’t have him, right now.” I told her harshly.

“Burt, are you crazy or out of your mind! You both need each other! He is your son!” Sarah yelled at me. I could see she was furious at me. Didn’t she understand that I lost the will to live? Sarah and Kurt looked so much like Katie; I felt tears in my eyes.

“He is better off with someone else. You can’t tell me I’ve been a dad to him since she left us. I need time to grief and come to term with my loss before I can do anything else”

“You are a selfish ass! Kurt is not a freaking toy to give away. He needs to be here with his father. He needs your help to deal with losing his mother.”

“Damn it! Get it through your head! I don’t want him! I don’t want him at all. I want him out of my sight!” I yelled at her. I can’t handle seeing those beautiful blue-green/grey eyes that change with emotions. “I want him gone, Sarah! I hate him right now! I don’t want to see him! I hate seeing him! I can’t handle it!” I looked steadily into her eyes. “Take him, he’s yours now. I’ll sign whatever you need but he needs to go.”

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and I turned to see what it was. “Oh, God!” I thought. “He heard everything.” I look at my son’s terrified, crying face. I need to explain it to him. I quickly walk over to him. I lift my hand to place it on his shoulder and Kurt flinches from me. I swallow hard. 

“Kurt, I need—“

“N-no, daddy. I heard everything. You don’t love me.” He looked at me with tears running down his face. “You don’t want me. You hate me. I wish I was with mommy!” Kurt cries as he runs to Sarah.

“Sarah, --“

“Haven’t you done enough, Burt? I’m glad my sister isn’t here to see you do this to her only child. Since you can’t appreciate or deserve your son, I want you to give up your rights to him. I want the paperwork signed and filed today. I want custody of him and you don’t deserve any visitation. We’ll leave after the service tomorrow.” She sighed. “If it’s not done, I will fight for custody. I won’t have you abuse Kurt this way.” She grabbed Kurt in her arms and walked away.

I walked down the hallway to my office. I picked up the phone and dialed my attorney’s office.

“Nathan Puckerman’s office, how may I help you?”

“This is Burt Hummel; I need to speak to Nathan. It’s urgent.”

“One moment, please.”

I started to hear the classical music as I was placed on hold. I quickly gather my thoughts on how to explain this to Nat. Maybe I shouldn’t explain it; I should just tell him what I want. That’s his job. I reasoned to myself.

“Burt, how are you doing?”

“Nathan I need to give permanent custody of Kurt to Sarah. I want to give up my rights to him.”

“What the hell! Burt this is just grief talking. You need to be reasonable. You can’t just throw your son away like that. Be reasonable—“

“Listen, just do it, Nathan. I know what I want and I want it filed today! Got that! I’ll be there in half an hour to get this resolved.”

“I’ll have it done, but you are making the biggest mistake of your life and you will regret it. Mark my words.”

“Just have it ready.” I hung up the phone. I sat heavily on my desk chair and grabbed photo on my desk. I felt my tears gather in my eyes and start to run down my face. “Oh, baby! I can’t be without you! What am I going to do? How can I go on?” I cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stephanie quickly opened her purse and went thru the contents looking for the extra inhaler she always carried with her. “Where is it? I know I have it.” She thought to herself. “Michael, I don’t see it. Did I take it out?” she said to her husband in horror.

“I think it’s in the car. You took it out because it didn’t fit in that little thing you call a purse. I’ll run to the car and grab it. Go and take care of the Curtis, honey. Make sure he stays calm.” Michael said as he ran up the aisle.

 

“What!? What do you mean Kurt is having an attack? What the hell does that mean?” yelled Burt as he looked from Stephanie to the running back of Michael. “What the hell have you people done to my son?” 

“We don’t have time to explain it to you. My son needs me right now. Excuse me.”, Stephanie told the men coldly as she turned to walk away.

“Mr. Hummel, does your son, Kurt have a history of anxiety, panic or asthma?” said Officer Murphy. “We need you to go into detail, when was the last time you heard from Kurt. 

When was he reported missing? I want everything you remember, Mr. Hummel.”  
Burt cringed. “Should I tell the truth or just fudge the truth a little bit? I finally found Kurt and I don’t want to lose him again. What should I say? I should just lie about everything.” Burt thought to himself.

 

As Stephanie walked away from the men, she looked at her youngest son’s tear stained face. “Blaine, we need to be calm. Otherwise, Curtis will panic more, Honey.” She told him as she quickly hugged him to reassure him everything will be fine. “Dad will be here in a few minutes.”

She quickly walked down the row where the Warblers were gathered around Curtis and Sebastian. “Boys, give him some room. He’ll be fine.” she said. She squatted in front of Curtis and rubbed his back. “Baby, Daddy went to get the extra inhaler, don’t stress. Try to breathe with us. Nice and slow. Slowly in and slowly out. Stay calm, Baby, don’t get tense.” She said in a calm and steady voice to her child. 

“Where is Michael? What is taking him so long?” she thought to herself because it seemed like he had been gone hours. The doors to the auditorium were banged open as Michael ran down the aisle. “Stephanie, how is he?” He said as he transferred the inhaler in her hand. “I’ve already shaken it, just give it to him.”

Stephanie quickly gave him two puffs from the inhaler. Curtis started to relax and breathe easier. “How you feeling, baby? Better?” She asked him a few minutes later.

“I don’t feel like an air-starving fish anymore, so I guess better, mom,” Curtis said with a slight smile. “I’m sorry—“

“Where is your inhaler?” Sebastian demanded in a cold voice. His heart was beating so fast, he thought he was going to pass out; his best friend can die in front of him and there is nothing he can do. He felt so helpless waiting for the damn inhaler to appear. “You scared the living crap out of all of us. You are supposed to always carry it with you!”

“I-I-I took it o-out, Bas. It m-made me look f-funny in my u-uniform.” Curtis said stuttering slightly. His eyes filled with tears. He hated to disappoint anyone especially Sebastian. “L-like I had a d-deformed l-lump or s-something.”

“Oh, for Fuck’s sake! Next time you, think of doing something that stupid, give it to me!” Sebastian said to Curtis and glaring at his tear filled green eyes. “You need to carry it with you always as well as your Epipen!”

“I have to agree with Sebastian but this isn’t the time for it. I want you back home tonight, so no staying at Dalton for you or Blaine.”

“But Dad, you said we can stay at Dalton this weekend.” Curtis and Blaine said simultaneously.

“I need to make sure you are fine, Curtis. I need my boys home. I’m sorry.” Michael said quietly to the boys. He quickly gathered the boys in a bear hug and as he looked at Stephanie; she glanced down and nodded her head at Sebastian. He looked at Sebastian and noticed the sad look on his face. “Sebastian, come on, let’s go home.”

Sebastian looked at Michael with relief in his eyes and smiled slightly. He quickly got up from his seat and grabbed hold of Curtis’ hand to reassure himself that Curtis was fine.

 

Finn looked at his friends’ faces; they ranged from sympathy to disgust to anger. He knew the feeling, he felt that way. He felt so furious when he heard the story. He raged at Burt telling him how he always wanted a dad and he threw away his own son. But he slowly overcame that feeling as he got to know Burt and what a good, decent man he was with a big heart.

“I know how you feel. I felt the same way. I was furious but let me continue with the story. Don’t judge yet.” he told his friends. 

 

Burt’s Point-of-View

 

I couldn’t walk away from Katie’s casket. I didn’t want to say my final good-bye to the love of my life. I touch the casket tenderly as if I was touching my Katie. I looked up and I saw Sarah and Kurt still standing looking at the casket. “Why are they still here? Can’t they leave me alone so I can say good-bye to my beautiful Katie?” I thought as I quickly glanced down.

“Burt, we need to talk about Kurt. Please come with me so Kurt can say good-bye to his mom,” Sarah said to me. “Kurt, I’m going to be right there talking to your dad, okay, Honey. I won’t leave you. I’ll be in your sights at all times.” She walked toward me and grabbed me by the arm. “Come here, we need to talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about, Sarah. You now have custody of Kurt. I just want an occasional letter letting me know how he is. Other than that I don’t want him around.”

“Damn it, Burt! How can you be so freaking selfish? Kurt needs you now more than ever! I’ll be right here to help you with Kurt. I’ll move to Lima so I can be here for both of you! Don’t send him away from you! You are his father!” Sarah said to me in a voice that went from mad to cold. I was not going to change my mind. I can’t be around Kurt. It just hurts too much.

“I’m not changing my mind, Sarah. Just leave it alone.”

“You want to be a selfish, miserable bastard, that’s fine. But you’ll never be around Kurt again as long as I live. I won’t have you turn him to a carbon copy of yourself. I know Katie will be turning in her grave for what you are doing to her child.” I couldn’t handle it anymore; I slapped Sarah in the face. “Shut the hell up and get the fuck away from here.   
Take him with you. I never want to see you or him again!” I yelled at her.

Sarah put a hand to her face, where I slapped her. “I should rot in hell for hitting a woman”, I thought. She looked at me with furious eyes and turned to walk away. She took three steps then stopped.

“You’ll regret this for the rest of your life, Burt.” She walked to Kurt and grabbed his hand and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michael motion for the boys to go ahead of him, he made sure the direction was away from the officers. He hugged the boys and gave them a kiss on their foreheads. “Boys, be good and I’ll see you when I get home. Curtis, I want you to rest, if you need a breathing treatment, let Mom know. Love you, Boys.”

He turned and looked at his wife. “Honey, take the boys home. I’ll deal with everything here and as soon as I’m done, I’ll call for a taxi.” he said to his wife.

“That’s fine, Love. Just don’t lose your temper.” she told him with a smirk on her face; knowing that he will definitely lose his temper. “Do you think that’s him?” she whispered in his ear as she hugged him good-bye. “Can we lose our son?”

“No, Baby. We won’t lose him, he is our son. We’ll fight to keep him with us. Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it. We’ll talk more when I get home. Take care of our boys.”

“Does that include Sebastian?” she said with a smirk and her eyes twinkling at him. “I think it’s cute that he’s so protective of Curtis. You think it’s more than friendship?”

Michael laughed. “Honey, at times I don’t know if I love him or just want to kill him. But he’ll always be part of our family.” He pouts at her and looks at her with sad, puppy eyes. “Meanie, your job has been accomplished, I no longer feel like killing anyone.” 

“Babe, it’s for your own good. Otherwise, I would have to bail you out of jail and what kind of example would you be to our boys; especially to our darling, mischievous neighbor, Sebastian.” Stephanie said with a smirk on her face. “Now, go and take care of this so we can watch a movie with the brats.”

“Brats? More like Tasmania devils. “, Michael said with a laugh. “I’ll be home as soon as this is resolved.” He gave Stephanie a kiss on the lips. “Drive safe.”

“I will. Love you.” she said as she walked away.

Michael watched her walk away, as he turned to walk toward the officers; he was ambushed by Wesley and the Warblers and was bombed with questions.

“How is Curtis?” asked Wesley.

“Is he okay?” asked Nick.

“Are they going back to Dalton?” asked Jeff.

“What happened?” asked David.

“Why are the police here?” asked Thad. 

“Who is that man?” asked Trent.

“Why is he—“

“Stop! I need quiet, please!” Michael ordered. The boys quickly were silent. They were worried about their friends. “The boys are going home tonight. Curtis is fine but we want the boys home with us tonight.” He looked at each of the boys’ faces and seeing their concern for his sons, made him smile. His boys are fortunate to have such good friends. “Come tomorrow for lunch and we’ll talk more then. But for now, please go back to school, okay?” He waited until the boys nodded and walked away.

Michael took a deep breath, to try and relax. He needed to keep a level-headed while speaking to the police. He walked back to the group in the center aisle.

“I apologize for the delay but we had a slight emergency with one of sons.” Michael said to the officer. “Now, where were we? Oh, yes, you were about to explain why you were interrogating my son without his parents’ permission.”

“Mr. Anderson, we have a very serious complaint about a missing child. We take this very serious. We need to you to come to the station with us.” said the officer. “We were just asking your son his name because Mr. Hummel claims he was his missing child.”

“I see. I’ll be happy to come to the station with you and get this resolved. I also want to file a restraining order against Mr. Hummel. I don’t want him near my children.”

“Now see here, Mister! That is my son!” yelled Burt. “I want my son with me! I want you rotting behind bars for kidnapping Kurt.” 

“Honey, please calm down. He can’t keep us from Kurt. He’ll be home with us before you know it. But please calm down, remember your heart.” pleaded Carole.

“Mr. Anderson, please come with us. Mr. Hummel, meet us at the police station.” ordered the officer.

Michael walked ahead of the officers, he was going to get this resolved tonight and make sure that man stayed away from Curtis. As he walked out of the auditorium, he noticed a group of teenagers standing around a very tall boy that was speaking to the group. 

“Finn!”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finn turned as he heard his mom call him. “Mom, what’s happening?” he quickly asked her. He looked around and didn’t see Kurt. “Where’s Kurt? Why isn’t he here, Mom?”

“Honey, Burt and I are going to the police station. We need you to go home, so we know you are safe. As for Kurt, we are still trying to get to the bottom of everything. Please go home.” Carole told Finn. 

“Mr. Schuester, can you please make sure he gets home safe and sound?” Burt asked the Glee teacher.

“Absolutely, Mr. Hummel, I’ll make sure Finn gets home and if there is anything I can help you with, please don’t hesitate to ask.” William Schuester informed Burt.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Schuester. Please just make sure, Finn gets home okay.” Carole said to William. She turned and hugged Finn and kissed him on the cheek. “Please be good, Finn. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Mom.” Finn told his mom. He turned and quickly hugged Burt. “I love you, Burt. Please bring Kurt back to home, so we can be a family.”

“I love you too, Buddy. I’ll make sure Kurt comes home where he belongs.” Burt told Finn. He hugged Finn and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Finn smiled because he knew he was loved and safe.

“Finn, we need to head to leave, the sooner we get back the sooner your brother will be home.” William told Finn as he guided him and the New Directions out of the auditorium. “Let’s go home!”

Burt and Carole walked back to police officers, who were waiting at the door. “Shall we go? I want my son home with us tonight.” Burt told the officers as he guided Carole out of the auditorium.

 

Stephanie guided the boys to her husband’s expensive toy. She smiled as she looked at the car. “Men and their toys” she thought to herself as she quietly tried to laugh. She noticed the boys had come to a complete stop. “Well, boys, shall we go home?” she asked the stunned boys.

“Mom, it’s the car that Curtis and Dad rebuilt this summer.” Blaine told his mom.

“I know, Baby. Your dad wanted today to be a very special occasion, so he decided today was the day to drive the Shelby to your competition.” She looked at Curtis. “Dad thinks he found another car you can work on, that is if you want to.”

“Mom, I love working with dad on cars! Do you know what year, make or model? Where did he find it at? When do we start? How long-“

Stephanie quickly interrupted him, “Honey, Dad was talking about it on the way here, I’m sure he’ll go into more detail with you. Relax, Curtis. Don’t get excited, okay?”

“You’re right, Mom. But I’m so excited, I can’t wait!” Curtis said excitedly. “Let’s go home!”

Sebastian was looking over the car with Blaine as Curtis and his mom talked. He felt ashamed of all the times he was furious at Curtis for breaking their plans to hang out. He realized he was just scared that Curtis would no longer need him in his life. He felt stupid for thinking that but he knew he could never be away from Curtis long. He never felt that way for anyone before. Curtis was special to him, he was his best friend.

Sebastian noticed Curtis standing next to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Bas. I wanted it to be a surprise. I felt bad about not telling you but when I convinced Dad to get the Shelby instead of the Fairlane. I was thinking of you. I know you love the movie, GONE IN 60 SECONDS, for the cars. But your dream car was Memphis’ Unicorn. When Dad took me to the junk yard so we can pick a car to rebuilt, I noticed they had a Shelby. I told Dad I wanted to do this car and when he asked I told him it was for you.”

“What do you mean it was for me?” Sebastian asked him puzzled.

“Bas, this is your 16th birthday present from me.” Curtis told him with a smile. “I wanted you to have your dream car for your birthday because you need to drive me around and you can’t do it on an old jalopy with me in it!” Curtis quickly hugged his best friend. “Dad had to test it out to make sure it works, if you can believe that.” He said with a smirk. “You’ll officially get it in 2 weeks when you get your license on your birthday, so don’t mess up on the test because I have plans on that day and I need a chauffeur!” 

Sebastian smiled. “Oh, really? What if I have plans that day? Maybe I have a date?”

“You do, Bas. With me!” Curtis said with a smile. “We need to go. I’m feeling tired.”

“Oh, jeez! Why are we discussing the car? We need to get you home!” Sebastian said quickly. “Momma Steph, can we go home?”

“Yes, Bas. Let’s go home and get Curtis in bed with some Disney movies.”

“Mom, can we lay down in the TV room, instead of Curtis’ bedroom?” Blaine asked his mom while opening the car door.

“That will be perfect. We’ll go home and put our pajamas on and do movie night. How does that sound?”

“Perfect, Mom! You are the best!” Curtis told her with a hug and a kiss as he got in the back seat with Bas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Michael got into the back of the police car, as he leaned back on the hard seat, he realized he felt like, he realized he felt like a prisoner but he knew he didn’t do anything wrong. Everything was in order and Curtis was safe and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

“Mr. Anderson, I apologize if you felt we were interrogating your son without your permission and if you don’t mind if we ask you some questions on the way to the station.” The officer told him.

“Michael, please. I’ll answer any questions you have; I just want to make sure that man stays away from my son.”

“How many children do you have, Michael?”

“Stephanie and I have three sons, Cooper, Curtis and Blaine.”

“What are their ages?”

“Cooper is 25, Curtis is 15 and Blaine is 15.”

“You have twins? “The officer said with a smile. “It’s a case of a twofer, huh?”

“Excuse me, twofer? What’s a twofer?” Michael asked with a puzzled look.

“A twofer is two for the price of one. Just a slang word I use.” The officer said with a smirk.

“Oh, I see. No, Curtis and Blaine are not twins, but they do act that way since they meet.”

“Meet? Is one of them adopted or a foster child?”

“Curtis is adopted. We adopted him. He was almost 6.”

“He was in foster care? An orphanage?”

“No to both questions. His guardian was my personal assistant. She named Stephanie and me as his guardians. We decided to adopt him. He is MY son in all ways but one.”

“Could she have kidnapped the child?”

“That’s the most preposterous thing I’ve ever heard. NO! Sarah was related to Curtis. She was his AUNT.”

“Sarah? What is her complete name? Where is she at now?”

“Sarah Grace Lawson is her complete name. She passed away a month after Curtis moved in with her.”

“She passed away? How did that happen?”

“She was killed in a car accident. She died on impact.” Michael said sadly. Sarah was his best friend and he still missed her every day. She will never be forgotten especially when she gave him and his wife one of their greatest treasures, Curtis.

“I’m sorry. It seems like you were close to her.”

“You can say that. She was my best friend.”

“I’m a bit puzzled here. I have Mr. Hummel claiming your adopted son is his kidnapped child. You are saying his deceased aunt gave you guardianship of her nephew. “The officer said with a puzzled look on his face. “Do you have any documentation to back up your story, Mr. Anderson?”

“Yes I do. I also have a letter that Sarah left, informing us of how Curtis was left in her care. I can bring all the documentation tomorrow. I have them at home in my office.”

“Mr. Anderson, we need the paperwork tonight. It will help clear up matters quickly. Can we drive over to your home now?”

“Hmm…will Mr. Hummel come with us? I’m not sure I want him near my family.”

“Unfortunately, he and his wife will be there. They are in fact following us now. Unless you rather come to the station or we can try to clear this up now? “

Michael sat there thinking. “I believe it’ll be better to clear this up immediately. I also, want to check up on my son. I want to make sure he really is fine and not saying what he thinks we should hear.” Michael looked out the window. “Let’s go to my house. I live on Whitelaw and Young.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the Anderson house. Burt and Carole get out of their car and walk up to the officers. “What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the police station.” Burt asked the officer in charge.

“Mr. Anderson has documentation that is pertaining to this case. Let’s go inside.” The officer informed everyone.

Michael walked into his house and he heard his son crying. He ran to the location of the crying. He walked thru the door of the TV room and seen the crowd around Curtis. 

Stephanie was rubbing his back and Sebastian and Blaine were holding his hands.

“Curtis! What’s wrong? What happened?” Michael said worriedly. As soon as Curtis heard his dad’s voice he launched himself in his arms. He was sobbing and hugging his dad.

“D-d-daddy, wh-what if t-that m-m-an takes m-m-me a-away from h-h-here?” Curtis cried hysterically.

“Oh, baby boy that is never going to happen. You are MY son. Your mom and I will fight to the ends of the world to keep you with us. No one is taking you away from us.” 

Michael reassured his sobbing child.

Michael picked up his son and walked over to the recliner and sat down with his son on his lap. “Do you remember the first time you stayed here after Aunt Sarah died? Do remember watching Tarzan? I told you that was our movie. We love you exactly the same way. We are “Two worlds, one family”. We’ll always be here.” He gently rocked his child. He decided to sing the song that showed Curtis what he meant to their family.

Michael softly sings:

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight   
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry   
For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry   
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more   
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is from Tarzan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Curtis looked at his dad with a look of hero worship in his blue eyes. He felt safe and loved being in his dad’s arms. He hugged him tight. “Daddy, I’m so scared.” He whispered to himself, his eyes slowly changed from blue to green.

“Why are you scared, Curtis? You have nothing to be afraid of. I’ll never let anything happen to you. I promise you. Have I ever broken a promise to you?” Michael asked his son softly as he hugged him close.

“What if my biological dad comes back and takes me from my family? I don’t want to be away from you. I’m scared.”

“Son, look at me”, Curtis slowly raised his head to look at his dad in the face. Michael noticed his eyes and knew he was scared. He knew he had to reassure his son before dealing with the officers. “They can wait until Curtis is taken care of. He comes before any outsiders”. He thought to himself. “No one is taking you away from us. Absolutely no one. You are our son. We adopted you before you turned 6 after your Auntie Sarah died. You aren’t getting rid of us that easily.” He smiled at his son as he noticed his eyes changing back to blue. “If you left us, we’ll be stuck with Sebastian!” He said with a look of horror on his face.

“Hey! I’m not that bad! You know you love me and can’t be without me!” Sebastian said in protest and a pout on his face. Everyone was laughing at the look on Sebastian’s face. 

Curtis giggled at the look on Bas’s face. “Of course we love you, Bas. You know how dad likes to tease us. Besides, I’m not going anywhere because Dad and I have two projects to do.”

“Whew! I was afraid I was going to have to give my birthday car back.” Sebastian said with a smirk. “Project? What kind of project? Can I help?”  
Michael smiled at Sebastian, grateful that he helped relax Curtis and made him laugh. “We’ll discuss it later, Sebastian. I think it’s time you boys to get into your pajamas and continue your Disney marathon.” He kissed Curtis on his forehead and whispered, “I love you, baby boy.” 

“I love you too, Daddy.” Curtis whispered to him as he got off his lap and walked to Sebastian. “Let’s go and get ready. I want to see Tarzan first.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Curtis. “Fine, Kitten. But I picked the second one. I want to see The Little Mermaid.” Sebastian grabbed Curtis’ hand so they can walk to the bedrooms together. 

“Meerkat, you just like knowing there is a crab named Sebastian! How conceited! Besides, it’s Blaine’s turn to go second. You picked the first movie last time.”

“But Curtie, I really want to see The Little Mermaid.” They walked out of the room holding hands as they continue to argue the order of the movies they were going to watch. They were so into their argument that they didn’t notice the group of people standing near the door.

“Blaine! Come on! Hurry up!” Curtis yelled halfway up the staircase.

“I’m coming! Be there in a minute!” Blaine yelled back.

 

Blaine kissed and hugged his mom and then walked over to his dad. He sat next to him and hugged him tight. His dad gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Son, don’t worry. Your brother isn’t going anywhere.” Michael reassured his son. “If he did leave us what would happen to us? Who will be our fashion police telling us we can’t wear certain things? Who will bake us cookies and pies? Who will be throwing tantrums because we told him he can’t be in the bathroom for an hour doing his facial? We can't let that happen to us!” He said with a look of horror on his face.

Blaine laughed at his dad’s serious tone. “True, Dad. We have him too spoiled to be out in the real world. People will pay us to take him back!” His eyes were twinkling with merriment.

“I love you, baby.” Michael said to his youngest child.

“I love you too, Dad. I better go before Kit and Kat throw a tantrum.” He said with a smile as he got up and walked quickly out the door.

 

Stephanie smiled as she watched Blaine walked out the door. Michael got up and walked over to his wife and said, “I’ll be back. I’m taking them to my office. I’ll let you know if I need to go to the station.” He gave her a tender kiss on the lips. “Yes, baby, we’ll sleep down here with our boys.” He said with a smirk.

“I didn’t say anything, Michael!” Stephanie protested laughing at him.

“My love, I believe you protest too much!” He said with a smile. “We’ll sleep here to reassure the boys that we are family. I love you.”

“I love you too. Hurry back.”

 

Burt looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. He saw that Anderson fellow comforting Kurt. He was filled with self-loathing. He should be the one comforting his son. He should be the one Kurt looked to for comfort. He looked away from the scene with a heavy heart. “Katie, my love, what should I do? Should I lie to the officers? Or tell the truth? I just can’t risk losing Kurt again! This is my entire fault! I was a selfish son of a bitch!” He thought to himself. He knew he had to make things right for his son. But he was not willing to lose him. He’ll fight to the end of the worlds to maintain Kurt in his life.

Carole hugged her husband and whispered to him, “Honey, we’ll figure something out. We can’t lose him again but we can’t take him from this family. Let’s find out what really happened and go from there, okay?”

“How did you know what I was just thinking, Love?” He whispered to her.

“I know you, Burt. You may want to do anything even lie to get your way but underneath everything you are a decent and honorable man. They really love Kurt you can see it and he’ll be blessed with more love from us as well. We can be an extended family but we need to compromise for Kurt’s sake. He’s the one at risk here and we can’t hurt him.”

“God, I love you. You are the best part of me and my voice of reason. I’ll do anything as long as I can see Kurt. I’ve missed him so much.”

“I know, Honey. But remember it has to be what’s best for Kurt not you or the Andersons. Kurt has to be the main concern.”

Burt looked up over his wife’s shoulder as he noticed Michael coming to them.

“Shall we go to my office and get this resolved? Come this way, please.” Michael stated as he walked past Burt and Carole. Burt released his wife and grabbed her hand.

“Yes, we need to get this resolved.” Burt said as he followed Michael out the door and down the hallway to his office.


End file.
